Together We're Invincible
by bohemiandreams
Summary: In progress. After casting 'sectumsempra', Harry goes to the infirmary to apologize to Draco. Mild Draco/Harry to start.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I am currently obsessed with stories that are actually plausible within the confines of Rowling's original text. Being the enormous story that it is, there are tons of holes (especially in the sixth book) to fit in stories of Draco and Harry. I've been experimenting with some character development, and I think this is my best work yet. **

**For all of you out there in TVLand who do not like the Draco/Harry pairing, I'm working on some other stuff. I hate multi-chaptered stories, as they always seem to suck the life out of me. I'll post some nice oneshots soon. Seeing as how I have exams coming up, I don't know how much time I can devote to writing. **

**Ok, enough blathering on, my apologies.**

**I think this is gonna remain untitled until I can expand on the story a little. As for the 187, I have no clue. Its just a number. Let me know what you think. Please? **

**

* * *

**

Harry watched as Malfoy slept in his cot in the hospital wing. He felt absolutely horrid for what he had done to him. He had never intended to hurt him. But during their duel in Myrtle's bathroom, he had panicked when he heard him begin to cast the cruciatus curse.

Fear had ripped through his body as Draco Malfoy lay on the floor of the soaked bathroom, slowly bleeding to death. He had never been so grateful to see Professor Snape in his life. Sure, he hated Malfoy, but he never wished to harm anyone the way he had. Well, maybe one person. But could he even be considered human at this point?

A shiver ran through him as he watched the blonde's face. There was a faint pink line from his curse's cut on his face, a small reminder of the damage Harry had done. It would heal by morning, but until then it haunted him.

After Snape was finished with him, he had wandered up to the infirmary to apologize to Malfoy. He didn't know why, but that's where he had found himself, sitting in a chair next to the boy's bed, waiting for him to wake up.

_Why am I still here? I could just wait until he wakes to come back. Why do I want to reach out and touch that scar? It would probably scare the hell out of him and he would hex me into oblivion. Why am I so worried about that scar ruining his beautiful face? Did I say beautiful? I mean perfect, no, flawless, no… fuck!_

Before Harry realized, he had reached out and ran his thumb over the waxy pink scar. He allowed his palm to rest on Malfoy's cheek. It was smooth, and very warm. He stirred, and Harry drew his hand back. Draco's eyes fluttered open. Harry steeled himself for the cold glare and string of curses he was certain would be coming his way.

Instead, Malfoy's eyebrows merely knit in confusion over his gorgeous silver eyes. _Fuck! Not again!_ He scrambled for words. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by the Hogwarts Express," Draco said simply. He pushed himself into a half sitting position. "You?"

"I feel terrible." Harry's eyes dropped to the ground. "I want to apologize. I know I shouldn't have used that curse if I didn't know what it did."

"Then why did you?" Draco's voice was cold again.

"I heard you yell the cruciatus and I panicked. It was the first thing that came to my mind. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Harry paused. When Draco said nothing, he chanced a look at his face. He didn't look angry. He was intent on what he was saying, curious. Maybe a little hurt, even. He continued. "I thought about it while I watched you sleep." _Oh perfect, sound like a creeper._ "I don't want to intentionally hurt anyone like I hurt you. Well, except for a select few." _Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Your father, and probably in that order._ "So, I'm sorry?"

Draco snorted in amusement at his weak apology. "Well I guess I should apologize as well. It was out of place to use the cruciatus on you." He reached up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "It's all that's been shoved down my throat for the last year. The three big ones. 'They're not unforgivable, they're necessary!'" Draco referred to the three most terrible dark curses one could use against another person. He groaned. "I'm so tired of this bullshit."

"When?" Harry asked, not sure how to finish his question.

"Last summer, Malfoy Manor became 'headquarters' if that's what you want to call it. Lucius thought it would help him get back on his good side. And to make up for where Lucius and my mother had failed him, I was charged with a mission." Draco pushed up the sleeve of his jumper to exposed Voldemort's dark mark tattooed to the creamy white skin of his forearm. _Really? Why am I obsessing over his appearance right now?_ "I was officially initiated over Christmas."

Harry was silent for a moment. Seeing the tattoo had made it real somehow. It was personal now, Voldemort had one of his peers. He watched Malfoy's face for a moment. He was angry, sad, confused. "What is your-"

"I am forbidden to speak of it. Believe me if I could, I would tell everyone. I would scream at them to try and stop me. I don't want this." He was shaking, ever so slightly. Where was the cool, collected Malfoy heir he was used to? Harry guessed that Voldemort wanted to take that away from him, too. Nothing was normal anymore.

"We can go to Dumbledore, he can help. We can hide you, Draco. We can keep you safe until it's over." He started to reach out a hand towards the blonde again, but snatched it back. _And why did I use his first name? I never do that?_

"I have to do this. He's threatened to kill my mother. She's the one person I love more than anything. I can't choose between this and her."

"Maybe,"

"There are no maybes anymore, Potter. I wish there was a way out. Believe me, I do. But he's just too powerful." A lump formed in his throat that he couldn't swallow. He buried his face in his hands, as if to hide from Harry's sympathetic gaze. He would never live to see the day when he let Harry _fucking _Potter see him cry.

Before he knew what he was doing, Harry lifted himself from his chair and sat on Draco's bed. He pulled the Slytherin into a warm hug. "It's going to be okay, Draco. You're safe at Hogwarts. We'll go to Dumbledore tomorrow and try to figure something out." He sat back up to look him in the face. "We'll keep each other safe, for now."

Draco nodded slowly. "For now," He said.

"Why are you being… so… kind?" He didn't know what Harry was being, but it sure as hell was uncharacteristic of him. He was never kind or gentle or apologetic towards him. Never.

Harry smiled. "I don't know." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Somewhere between our fight in Myrtle's bathroom and watching you sleep, I realized I don't want to be your enemy anymore, Draco. This is ridiculous. We've let this school rivalry go on for too long. And something about your initiation has made this war just that much more personal. It's in my face now."

"I hate this." He said suddenly, the tears forcing their way to the surface. "I'm tired of it all. The fighting, the terror, the elitist bullshit of my father, all of it. I'm just so," Draco struggled for something appropriate. "done." He gave up, letting hot, angry tears spill down his perfect cheeks.

"I know how you feel. But like I said, we'll be safe here for now." Harry raised a hand to wipe the tears from Draco's cheek. "You don't have to pretend here. Here, you can be just another student. Not a death eater, not a Malfoy. Just, Draco."

He smiled at Harry's words. For the first time, he saw why he had been placed into Gryffindor. Harry had the biggest heart of anyone he knew. Hell, he even was kind to his enemies. "I'd like that." He said finally. "But I still have a reputation to uphold, you know. Even here."

"What are you trying to prove? And to whom?" Harry asked, his eyes sparkling knowingly, all too similar to Dumbledore's own blue ones.

"Everything. To everyone." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ok, no one." He sighed heavily. "Ok, just me, really."

"Why?"

"I'm a _Malfoy_, Potter. I am supposed to be high class. I'm supposed to have perfect grades. I'm supposed to be beautiful, perfect, and flawless." He sighed again. He didn't feel like any of that right now. He was cracking under all this pressure. He was falling to pieces and he feared the Gryffindor knew it.

"Draco," Harry placed a gentle hand over his own. "You are all that, and more. None of that has to change." His emerald green eyes bored into Draco's, and he felt as if he were examining his soul. _Which can't be true, Severus told me he's absolutely daft at occulumency._ They were silent for some time, just thinking.

"Thank you, Harry." Draco finally said.

"For what?" He questioned. His eyes were soft, sympathetic. _And so gorgeously green. Wait, what?_

"For being so forgiving," Draco put a hand on the boy's chest. "You really do have a big heart." He felt the strong heart beat under his thin t-shirt. He felt warm, safe, real. He thought of his mother, and how comfortable and safe he felt in her arms. She was the one person who could make him feel special, loved, whole. His father had pushed him to be everything the Malfoy name stood for, to be flawless in every aspect of his life. Narcissa had taught him that it was okay to make mistakes, that he, Draco, was only a boy.

The conflict between his father's rhetoric and his mother's sympathy always tormented him. On the outside, he was his father's perfect son. He was heartless, cold. But inside, the part he kept locked away from even his best friends, where his mother had taught him was the real him, was a boy who longed for the love and attention of others. He was too afraid of being judged to let this boy out, so he kept him locked away, somewhere safe, somewhere no one would find. Not even Voldemort.

He suddenly had a thought. "How did you know where I was?" He asked. He knew for a fact that the boy wasn't following him, no one was in the halls when he entered that bathroom.

Harry thought quickly and decided on telling him the truth. He stood, and pulled the marauders' map out of his pocket. "Scoot over; I want to show you something." Draco obliged, and the raven haired boy lay next to him. He appeared to be holding just some old parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said to the page. It seemed to spring to life at his words. Ink blossomed onto the page, but Harry opened it before he was able to read it. Harry was silent for a moment, letting him stare at the page.

"It's a map." Draco stated.

"Yes. It shows everyone in the castle and what they're doing." Harry pointed to two black dots on the page, very close together. They read D. Malfoy and H. Potter. "We're in the infirmary. There's Madame Pomfrey in her office." He pointed to another dot, labeled P. Pomfrey.

"You can see anyone?"

"Well everyone that's out and about. The room of requirement is unchartable." Harry looked over at him with a slight look of deviousness. "I've seen you disappear into it quite a few times. I've never figured out what you've been up to, and that's why I've been obsessing over it."

Draco was shocked. He wasn't sure how to feel. Part of him wanted to be angry that Potter was intruding into his life. But another voice was flattered that _Harry _was interested in him, even if for completely different reasons. He tried to silence that voice, but it only yelled louder.

He chose the standard Malfoy reply. "I'm quite flattered, Potter." He mocked. "The famous Harry Potter, so busy being the boy-who-lived, chooses to spend his time following little ol' me?"

Harry chuckled. "I don't know what to make of you right now, Malfoy. First you try to torture me, then you apologize, and now you're mocking me?"

Draco sighed. "I don't know either. I actually wanted to ask you, since I'm supposed to quit this whole business of being a Malfoy, can I start with you? Can't I just be Draco around you?"

"Uh, sure?" Harry's eyes sparkled again._ God, WHY?_ "I don't know what you mean though."

Instead of an explanation, Draco pressed a kiss to his lips. Shocked at first, Harry didn't move. But when he felt Draco's warm tongue slide over his bottom lip, asking for access to his mouth, he surrendered. He let the blonde explore his mouth, returning the massage of his tongue. Draco wrapped himself around Harry, and when they broke, He was straddling the shorter boy.

"What… the hell… was… that?" Harry was breathless. Whatever it was, it was amazing.

Draco looked sheepish. "I think you're beautiful?" He grimaced as Harry giggled. "You've got to cut me some slack here, I almost died today."

Harry couldn't stop giggling. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry." He finally said when the Slytherin gave him a death glare. "It's just so out of character. Truth is I think you're gorgeous too."

Draco joined him in his giggling.

"What a day we've had." He yawned, suddenly drained.

"I'm sorry." He moved them so he was lying on the bed again. "You need your rest. I'll let you get to it. We can talk about it tomorrow."

Draco held him tight as he made a move to get off the bed. "Stay with me here? I don't want this moment to end just yet."

"Sure," He said, settling back in with him. He gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Get some rest, beautiful. I'll keep you safe while you sleep."

_Boy that was cute, if not incredibly cheesy._ But Draco was far too tired to voice his opinion. Instead, he just returned the kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

**Now that you've read, please review!!! Please? Don't make me beg. But you'd probably like that? Pervert. **

**Kidding! I hearts you!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: As promised, the next chapter. I'll probably have the next one up later tonight, as I had a stroke of writing brilliance in class the other day and wrote my little heart out.**

**Suggestions for a title would be greatly appreciated!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enjoy  
**

Draco woke quietly and slipped out of the hospital wing without waking Harry. It was a quiet Friday morning during first period, so luckily not many students were out in the halls. He made his way to the Slytherin dorms and tucked inside the common room without being seen in his bloodstained clothes from last night.

Blaise and Pansy were sitting near the fire, studying. They both looked up at he entered, taking in his disheveled appearance. Pansy was the first to speak. "What the hell happened to you?" She shrieked.

"Calm down, Pans. Don't panic." Blaise said calmly. She opened her mouth and shut it a few times, speechless.

Blaise stood and motioned for them to follow him to the room he and Draco shared with Theo and the other sixth year boys. Once in private, he spoke again. "Now will you please explain to us just why the hell you were out all night, and return covered in blood?"

Draco sighed. "If I tell you, you have to do two things for me. First, I'd appreciate it if you didn't judge me. Second, I really can't have you tell anyone. Even Theo"

"Promise," They both said.

Draco took a deep breath. In a very uncharacteristic move, he told them the story of Harry's curse, his apology, and their sleepover in the hospital wing in great detail. When he was finished, all three fell silent. Pansy simply stared, open mouthed, at Draco. Blaise looked, well he looked like Blaise. _For Christ's sake, does he always have to look like a bloody statue?_

"Well, say something, please? I feel like an idiot?"

"Fuck," Pansy managed. "What did he say this morning?"

"Nothing, I left before he woke."

"Well that was stupid," She frowned. Draco stared at the floor. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was slightly embarrassed. It was stupid of him to just leave like that. Harry could think he didn't mean any of it.

Blaise hushed her. "Did you mean what you said to him?" Blaise asked.

"Yes," Draco looked up at him. "Every word."

"Do you regret it?"

"No"

"Well, get back out there and tell him so." Blaise gestured to the door. "He's probably just as confused as you are."

"Can I at least shower and change? I feel like a used tampon." Blaise and Pansy snickered, glancing at each other. "Hey!" He protested.

"You said it, not me." Pansy stated, walking past him out of the dormitory. Draco pouted all the way to the shower.

When he emerged from the bathroom, clean and dry, Blaise was still sitting on his bed.

"Got a plan yet, Ice Prince?" He joked.

Draco sighed. "Not really. He did say I could just be me. Somehow I don't think that's gonna work right now. I'm kind of an idiot." He sat heavily next to his friend.

The dark skinned boy chuckled and pulled him into a hug. "Idiot or not, you're my best friend. I know you better than anyone else in this school. You're beautiful, smart, and witty as hell. I know he'll fall for you in no time."

"It's not about that. I'm more worried about what happens outside of Hogwarts." _Oh please, no. Not now. _He swallowed his tears, determined to return to his former title as Ice Prince, not Quivering Idiot of Slytherin. "He's already threatened to kill my mother, what's going to happen if he finds out I've got the hots for his sworn enemy?"

"You know I'm behind you, no matter what, don't you?" Draco simply nodded. "So take his advice and forget about you-know-who for a while. And if he's ever a jerk to you, I'll turn the golden boy into lead."

"Thanks, Blaise"

"Anytime, mate. Now let's see if we can't catch him in the Great Hall."

Draco stood, examining himself in the mirror. He pulled at the hideous sweater vest that was his school uniform and straightened his tie. "How do I look?"

"Perfect. Go get 'em, tiger."

Draco smiled back at him, and exited the dormitory in search of the Boy Who Lived.

Lunch was almost over, so he waited outside the double doors until he saw the Harry exit them. Quickly, he grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"Draco!" He said in surprise. "uh, how are you?"

"Just fine, you?" The blond smiled.

"Fine." Harry smiled brightly in return. He was so glad to see that Draco was alright. His face was as perfect as ever, the scars from the previous night were merely a memory.

"I, uhm…" For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy was speechless. Last night seemed so surreal, and he wasn't sure where to go from here.

"Look, Draco. I don't expect anything of you right now. I know a lot happened last night, and I know things aren't gonna be perfect from the start." He looked around. More and more students were emerging from the Great Hall. "Let's go somewhere so we can talk. Meet me out on the Quidditch pitch in fifteen?"

Draco nodded. "Sounds great." He watched as Harry bounded up the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitories. He laughed to himself as he summoned his broom and headed outdoors.

He kicked off at the edge of the pitch and soared straight upwards. Draco always loved flying. It was where he could be free, where he was no longer grounded by rules and formalities and manners. Up here, he was just Draco.

He was unaware that Harry had joined him until the Gryffindor zoomed in front of him, making him turn fiercely to avoid a collision. He watched the raven haired boy fly around the goal posts and came to stop in the middle of the pitch. Draco joined him, and they stared at one another for a long moment.

"What the hell was that for?" Draco demanded. "Still trying to kill me?"

"I had to get your attention somehow," Harry said innocently.

"You're such a git," Draco started.

"Yeah, yeah. And you're an idiot, blah, blah, blah. I thought you said we were gonna end this crap."

"I did, I meant everything I said yesterday."

"I know you did."

"Do you regret it then?"

"No! I'm glad it happened. But you're going to be stubborn about it, aren't you?"

Draco smiled. "Well of course. I'm still me, you know" He hadn't noticed, but Harry had inched closer to him, so that they were hovering just inches from each other, hundreds of feet above the ground. He was just about to ask what in the world he was doing when the boy leaned over and pressed his lips to his. He returned the kiss, inviting him to explore his mouth.

Just as Draco reached up to pull him in deeper, he lost his balance. He rolled, dragging Harry with him. Harry managed to roll to the side, away from him. Draco ended up dangling one handed from his broom. With Harry's help, they managed to pull him back onto his broom and head for the grass. Once they made it safely to the ground, they erupted into laughter.

"Ok, now we know not to try that one again." Harry said between giggles.

"Unless you intentionally want to kill me," Draco said.

"Never," Harry said, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Ok, I have to ask," Draco said around his lips. He pulled away, eyebrow raised in question. "Just where is this all going?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, I want to be your friend, Draco. That I know for sure. To be honest, I find you ridiculously attractive."

"But what about…" Again, the blonde's thoughts turned to his mission. Damnit! Why couldn't the dark lord leave him alone and just let him be sixteen for a while? He had enough to deal with without his snaky ass barging in on everything.

"I don't know the extent of your involvement with Voldemort, or how much worse it's going to get before the end. However, I do know that you did not choose this fate." Harry placed a hand over his heart. "I know who you are, in here. This war may tear us apart, but I know one day it is going to end, and I hope we can be together again when the time comes."

"Are you saying…" Draco thought for a moment. "Are you prematurely forgiving me for what I may or may not do in the coming war?"

"Something like that, yeah." Harry smiled. "Until then, I just want to enjoy spending time with you. So for now, let's put all of this away and just be together."

Draco laughed. "Do you know how ridiculously cheesy you sound?"

"I know," Harry laughed as well. "I make sense though, right?" He continued when Draco nodded. "We're stuck here until the end of the semester. We're safe, so let's just forget about Voldemort for a while and enjoy each other's company."

As Harry pulled him in for another kiss, Draco followed his suggestion. He allowed himself to turn his mind off and just… enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **This one is kinda short, my apologies. I'm trying to fix some OoC issues, and considering I haven't had much time to write, it's the best I could do. The sex is coming, I promise I haven't rated it M for nothing!  
I love you all, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Saturday Morning**

Saturday morning, Draco found the courage to see the headmaster. Dumbledore welcomed him into his office warmly. "How are your studies going, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Just fine, sir" Draco bit his lip.

"But that's not what you came to see me about, is it?"

"No, sir. By now I'm sure you've heard what has happened between me and Harry Potter."

"Yes, I have. And I must say I am quite surprised, Draco."

Draco gulped. "I, uh… I just," He sighed, rubbing his face. "I don't know, sir. I just feel so, lost." He stared at his shoes.

"It is perfectly normal for a young man of sixteen to be feeling a bit lost, especially given your current circumstances." Draco looked up, taken aback at his words. But he continued. "But you are a very bright boy, Draco. I trust you know what is right for you, and for the sake of those you love."

"Sir?" Certainly he did not mean… did he know already?

"Mr. Malfoy, there is not much that goes on inside this castle that I do not know about, or in the wizarding world for that matter. There are decisions one must make in their lives, and there are things that we cannot escape. It is often those that are the hardest to deal with. I want you to know that you are safe inside these walls. There are many here that will do all in their power to protect you."

Draco opened his mouth, and closed it again. The headmaster had the profound ability to confuse the hell out of him, even when giving advice. "Thank you, sir." He stood.

"Come to me anytime, Draco. The well-being of my students is always a top priority." He smiled, eyes twinkling knowingly.

Draco left Dumbledore's office feeling like banging his head on the wall would produce better results than his most recent conversation with the headmaster.

When he returned to his dormitory, there was a small package on his bed. He smiled as he recognized his mother's handwriting.

_I'll have to remember to write the pope and nominate her for sainthood._ He pulled the letter off the top and unfolded it.

_Draco,_

_Severus has just informed me of your encounter with the young Potter boy. I will be forever grateful to Severus for saving your life. I don't know what I would have done if you were to die at that boy's hands. _

_I am afraid I have news. The dark lord grows impatient, and I am frightened he will act soon, even without the completion of your task. _

_Remember that you are safe at Hogwarts, my dragon. Severus has promised me he will do all in his power to protect you. Know that you can go to him at any time. I have spoken to both him and Andromeda to begin planning for your return this summer. We are trying to contact Theodore's cousins in France to see if they will be able to hide us for the coming months. _

_I will have more news on the matter in a few weeks. Until then, stay strong for me, my son. You are the only thing that keeps me going, even during the darkest of nights._

_All my love,_

_Mom_

Draco sighed and opened the package. Enclosed were a few of his favorite homemade treats. Draco smiled at them, a reminder of his mother's warmth and kindness.

As he ate them, he replied to her message. He told her he was just fine, and that he was very lucky to have Severus come when he did. He also told her of Harry's apology, and their decision to become friends. He left the kisses and the near-death broom experience out, as he did not need to frighten her any further. He also asked her about his father's state, somewhat begrudgingly. It was his fault, after all, that they were in this mess to begin with.

He heaved a large sigh as he watched his owl disappear into the horizon. It was exactly 600 kilometers from the castle to the front door of Malfoy Manor, and he hoped the bird would make good time of it.

Her reply came at lunchtime. Draco remained in his dormitory to read it. It was surprisingly short.

_My Dragon,_

_I do not have much time, seeing as I am entertaining tonight. But I will tell you this, I will support you whatever you choose to do. I need you to be careful in who you speak to. The dark lord's reach is far. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you to him._

_There will come a time when this is all over, when you can be with who you wish. We will be free one day, but until then I need you to stay strong, if for no one else, then for me._

_All my love,_

_Mom_

Draco's stomach turned. She spoke as if she already knew of his relationship with the golden boy. Was he that transparent?

His train of thought was interrupted as Blaise came through the door. "Gryffindor wins, yet again." He flopped down onto Draco's bed.

Draco had almost forgotten about the match. "Oh really? Even without Potter playing?"

"Uh huh," He confirmed. "That Weasley girl took his place. Really quite an excellent player, even for a blood traitor." Blaise joked. Draco merely shot him a glare. "What, can't make jokes about your precious boyfriend's housemates?"

"He is _not _my boyfriend." Draco insisted, continuing to glare at his friend.

"But you want him to be?" Blaise teased him.

Draco sighed. "I can't. Not with things the way they are." He handed Blaise the notes from his mother. He read them quickly, handing them back before moving to sit next to Draco.

"I think we've all told you on numerous occasions to just forget about it for a while."

Draco sighed again and rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder. "It keeps coming up, I can't seem to forget it."

"I know, mate. I think you both understand that any relationship you have will be short-lived, at least until the war is over." Blaise hugged him close. "So just let it happen. It'll work out between you two."

"How do you know?" Draco's voice was cold, masking the pain and sadness that mad his heart heavy.

"I can feel it." Draco looked up at him in question, but he continued. "The way you speak about him is like holding something very fragile. You cradle it in such a way to as to not break it. Harry's not that fragile, Draco. Look what he's already survived. I think he can take it."

Draco knew he was right. He stood from the bed and knelt next to his trunk, removing a short piece of parchment and a spare quill. He wrote a quick note to the golden boy, asking him to meet him after dinner. He then pulled his wand out of his robes and charmed the letter to fold in the shape of a flying ship. He whispered Harry's name and it sailed through the air, off in search of its recipient.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Here it is, finally. I had a tough time getting this chapter to flow correctly. It seems I've chopped it up and put it back together a thousand times. I've kept to the context of the chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 4: Invincible  
**

"A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which – if they had time – they might discuss the match." (Rowling, 534)

Ginny kept the subject to the match as they made their way through the halls and out to the grounds. Harry silently blessed her for having mind enough to keep the conversation normal while still in the castle. Just outside the doors, Harry stopped, taking both of her hands in his.

"Ginny, there's something I have to tell you. It's something that no one else knows about yet, and I need to know my secret will be safe with you."

"Of course, Harry. You have my word."

"Thank you," He hugged her briefly before leading her out to the lake. It was a warm day, so they sat beneath a large tree for shade. Harry took a deep breath before turning to her. "I'm not sure where to start,"

"Start from the beginning." Ginny suggested.

"Well the true beginning is unclear, but I guess I'll start with Thursday." He proceeded to tell her everything that happened between him and Malfoy. He finished with their flying experience.

"So that's who I saw out on the pitch." She said thoughtfully. "Don't worry, I didn't see much." She added quickly when Harry looked nervous. "Harry, it's alright. Your secret's safe with me."

"You're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry? He got to you first, it's only fair." She giggled. He smiled in return. "I just want you to be careful."

"I know," Harry said. "He's so frightened. I don't want him to get hurt because of me."

"And I'm sure he feels the same, Harry." Just then, Harry felt something poking at his shoulder. He turned, and a small paper sailing ship was floating in mid air. He held out his hand and it dropped onto his palm, returning to a plain piece of parchment.

_Harry,_

_When you've finished celebrating, meet me outside the room of requirement. I've something to show you._

_DM_

Harry just stared at it for a moment. Ginny read the note over his shoulder. "Well, are you going to go?"

He looked up at her, still incredulous at the fact that her face remained neutral. "Uh, yeah. I want to, but…"

"But what?" She stood, pulling him with her. "Just go, Harry. I'll cover for you."

"Uh," Harry wasn't sure what to do. "Ok." He took a step away from the tree, only to turn back. "Thanks, Ginny." He hugged her. "For everything,"

"Anytime, Harry." She smiled. "Now go, Malfoys do not like to be kept waiting."

Harry laughed, turning to sprint back up the grounds to the castle. The closer he got to the seventh floor, the more he wished he had grabbed the invisibility cloak. But all thoughts were soon forgotten as he spotted Malfoy, leaning casually against the wall, dressed casually in dark slacks and an ivory jumper. It was a simple scene, but still he took Harry's breath away.

"Doing your best James Dean, I see." Harry slowed down as he approached him. He was careful to not stand too close to him, _as you never know who might walk by_.

Draco simply cocked an eyebrow in question. "Ah, perfect!" Harry joked, motioning to his flawless face. "I'm sorry" He giggled before explaining. "James Dean was an American actor from the fifties. Very handsome, brooding young bloke. My aunt absolutely loves him."

Draco pushed himself off of the wall and closed the space between them. Harry looked around nervously. "Afraid someone will see, Potter?" Draco teased, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close.

"Uh, yeah…" Harry's voice was weak, nervous eyes flickered between Draco's face and the hallway. He caught one last glance at the blonde's perfect smirk before their lips met. He inhaled sharply and melted into the blonde's kiss. He smelled of vanilla and peppermint, and the scent of his skin that was purely Draco. Powered by longing, Harry fought to find the words that would open the door. He tried to find the right phrase for exactly the correct need.

_I need a place to kiss Draco. No, Fuck!_

_I need a place to hide from the world. Better…_

_I need a place to show Draco my… my… shit,_

He gave up when the blonde's hands tangled in his hair, tugging slightly, bending him to his will. Out of breath, he finally pulled away. Both boys looked towards the wall, where a small oak door had appeared. Harry took a deep breath, nervous to see what the room would give them.

"Well, shall we?" Draco asked, stepping away from him to open the door. Harry hurriedly followed. When he saw the contents of the room, he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. It was mostly bare save for a plush sofa. A fire crackled merrily on one wall, giving the room great warmth and a romantic light.

Draco stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling Harry close. He pressed his lips to the soft skin behind Harry's ear, breathing in his scent. Oak, deep and musty like the forest. "Harry," His voice was soft, gentle like a prayer. Harry answered by leaning back into his embrace. He licked the shell of Harry's ear, sending a shiver down the raven haired boy's spine. He moved lower, licking and sucking the soft skin of his neck. Harry moaned appreciatively, and Draco took this as an open invitation. Placing a hand on either hipbone, he spun the Gryffindor around to face him again.

"So beautiful," Draco whispered before attacking his lips again, and Harry drowned in his scent. He allowed himself to be pushed backwards until his knees hit the edge of the sofa. They buckled, and Harry collapsed onto it. Draco was quickly on top of him, resuming his teasing. Harry hazily thought he should be worried about Draco leaving marks, but right now it felt too good to care. He had never been touched like this before. Sure, there was Cho, and Ginny, but he had never felt anything like this. The experience was something completely novel, and he loved every second of it.

He let his hands wander over Draco's legs, brushing the erection between them, and finally under his jumper, leaving goosebumps on the soft flesh. He explored the hard planes of his chest, ghosting his thumbs over his already hard nipples. Draco groaned against his neck, his own hands pulling at Harry's thin t-shirt. Harry sat up to allow him to pull it off.

Draco silently blessed whoever had invented Quidditch as he continued to kiss and tease Harry's chest. Under those baggy muggle clothes was a spectacular body, hard muscles moved under his pale skin, chest rising and falling with his deep breaths. Feeling too warm in his thick jumper, Draco paused to pull it off, earning a groan from his partner.

Wishing to see more of the beautiful boy, he moved his hands to the waistband of Harry's jeans. He fumbled with the buttons, finally succeeding in removing them and tossing them aside. "God, Harry. Why are you so sexy?"

"I should ask you the same question, Draco." Harry teased, pulling the boy's hips to him to remove his trousers. He groaned loudly as more of the blonde was revealed to him. Draco stood in front of him, clad in only his silk boxers. The light flickered off of his pale skin, and Harry wanted to touch and lick and suck every inch of it.

"Oh god, Draco. Come here," He pulled at the slender hips, lying back onto the cushions. The blonde followed him, crushing his mouth against his in a bruising kiss. Their bodies rubbed against one another, hips grinding, seeking out any available contact. Harry held him tight, his warm body felt so comfortable and perfect against his own, like they were two pieces of a puzzle. His own erection was answered by Draco's, pressing against him, needy, and he bucked against him, craving to be touched.

Draco slithered down his body, licking and sucking at his chest. His hands moved to the waistband of his boxers, tugging slightly. He looked up as if to ask permission and Harry nodded, lifting his hips to aid in the removal of his shorts. Draco knelt between his spread legs, taking in the sight of the fully nude Gryffindor at his mercy. He wrapped one hand around the base of his leaking cock, stroking slowly. His thumb smeared the wetness at the tip, spreading it over his head. He bent and licked him from base to tip, earning him a gasp of surprise which turned into a long moan as he took his head into his mouth.

He built a slow rhythm, taking as much of Harry's length into his mouth as he could before drawing back again. Harry's chest rose and fell heavily, and he thrust against the hand that was holding his hips firmly. Draco took this as a sign to speed up. Harry chanted his name over and over, his climax fast approaching. Draco's own need was straining against the silk of his shorts, but he ignored it, too engrossed in the beauty of bringing the Gryffindor off. With one last cry, Harry's body shuddered, and his warm seed filled his mouth. The taste was something he would have to get used to, but he wouldn't mind if it was a consequence of the beauty he just witnessed.

Draco crawled back up the panting boy, kissing him fiercely. Harry tasted himself in the Slytherin's mouth, which fueled his desire to reciprocate. Holding his hips firmly, he rocked himself against the blonde, making him whimper into his mouth. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the black silk and pushed them down. Draco's cock was warm and soft against his stomach, making him eager to touch the velvet length. One hand stroked him while the other held the back of his neck, bringing it to his mouth. Draco's voice vibrated against his lips as Harry nibbled and sucked at his neck.

"Let me taste you." Harry growled into his ear. Draco stood to remove his shorts completely. Harry sat up, positioning himself at the perfect height to suck off the blonde. While holding the base of his cock with one hand and stroking the inside of his thighs with the other, he darted his tongue out to lick the precum from his tip. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted, salty, maybe a bit bitter. Draco's hips strained forward, anxious for his touch. Harry paused, looking up at him, his mouth turning up in a teasing smile.

"Merlin, Harry," He whispered, bringing a hand up to tangle in the raven locks. "Please,"

Harry obliged, taking him into his mouth slowly. Draco let out a hiss, and both hands were now in the raven hair, holding him there. He pulled back, flicking his tongue across the tip. He loved the way Draco looked at that very moment, relaxed yet poised, every muscle drawn tight in anticipation. Harry continued, wishing to hear more delicious sounds from that perfect mouth. His hands followed the rhythm of his mouth, stroking in perfect tune. Every motion was like a dance, every sound a song, the delicious harmony of the blonde's pleasure. Soon, Draco's hands were clenching tighter in his hair, and he screamed Harry's name as he climaxed into his mouth. Harry swallowed all of him, sucking him clean.

They lay together afterwards, cuddled close on the plush sofa. Harry stroked the silk-like blond hair, content to lay and listen to the steady rhythm of Draco's breathing. He bent to press a kiss to the top of the head lying on his chest, smiling as he breathed in the clean, warm scent, mixing with the musty scent of sweat from their recent activities.

"So what did you have to show me?" He giggled, remembering the note. He hated to break the perfect silence, but he couldn't help thinking there would be more to their meeting.

"Mmm," Draco gave a noncommittal grunt. "Just some letters my mother sent me. Snape told her about our fight." He stayed where he was, figuring he didn't need Harry to read them for emphasis. He was warm, safe, he didn't want to break it just yet. "She was very concerned. I told her everything was fine, and I told her about your apology and such."

Harry's brow furrowed, concerned. "Did you tell her everything?"

"I told her about our decision to become friends. She seemed to read more into it though, she told me she hopes I could be with you after the war."

"Wow, she read you like an open book."

"She is my mother, Harry." He teased. "She doesn't support what's going on, and I have a feeling my father doesn't either. He was very young and naïve when he join Voldemort. I think they haven't turned on him for fear of him killing me for revenge. She just hopes we'll make it out of this alive."

"I hope so too." They were silent for a moment, the weight of Draco's words pressing in on them. "I'm really glad you're here, Draco." He was damned if he was going to let the dark lord ruin another moment of peace for him.

Draco raised his head to look him in the eyes. "Me, too."

Happiness swelled in Harry's chest as they kissed again. They were safe, at least for the moment. Outside, the world was waiting for them, but here they could hide for a while. _Let Voldemort bring his worst,_ he thought. He had love on his side, something Dumbledore believed to be the strongest tool that he possessed. Love, he thought, was invincible.

* * *

"Invincible" by Muse

Follow through  
Make your dreams come true  
Don't give up the fight  
You will be alright  
'Cause there's no one like you in the universe

Don't be afraid  
What your mind conceives  
You should make a stand  
Stand up for what you believe  
And tonight  
We can truly say  
Together we're invincible

During the struggle  
They will pull us down  
But please, please  
Let's use this chance  
To turn things around  
And tonight  
We can truly say  
Together we're invincible

Do it on your own  
It makes no difference to me  
What you leave behind  
What you choose to be  
And whatever they say  
Your souls unbreakable

During the struggle  
They will pull us down  
But please, please  
Let's use this chance  
To turn things around  
And tonight  
We can truly say  
Together we're invincible  
Together we're invincible

During the struggle  
They will pull us down  
Please, please  
Let's use this chance  
To turn things around  
And tonight  
We can truly say  
Together we're invincible  
Together we're invincible


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I rewrote this chapter, for two reasons. First, I hated the way Draco's dream turned out when I did it as a solo piece. Second, the next chapters sucked, and so I thought I go back and revamp it. The reunion on the morning of May 3, 1998 is still coming, and I promise it will be good.**

**Chapter 5: Dreams**

Harry's dreams were often troubled, plagued with memories, sadness, and dark faces. The only dreams that ever mattered to him were of a certain blond Slytherin. They were varied; some happy, pleasurable, and others that weren't so, full of pain and anger. Every memory was savored, treated like a gift, the most precious of gems, like shining stars in the black void of his heart.

The first night they had made love. When the porcelain face was flushed with heat, screaming his name as he arched underneath him. The pale chest rose and fell rapidly as he clutched at the other's shoulders, riding the waves of ecstasy with him. He looked so perfect then, and Harry savored this moment the most, the first night Draco had given himself to the Gryffindor.

When they simply sat under the shade of a large tree and laughed, forgetting the world for a while to just enjoy the company of the other. Harry had rarely seen a true smile from the blonde before, and it was a scene he would never forget, the way the late spring afternoon shone in his hair, giving him a beautiful, ethereal glow. Draco was his angel, even if only for that moment.

Tonight was a single scene. Draco's hair blew in the wind as he ran through the grounds of Hogwarts, Snape ushering him to run faster. Just as he reaches the gates, he glances back, locking eyes with Harry. His face is frozen like a statue, too shocked to move. Even in his dreams, his stomach drops out as he watches him leave, the pale face fills with fear, tears falling from the silver grey eyes. Although terrible, this memory was cherished just like the others. It was the night his heart had been broken, the night when Harry thought he would never be pulled back from the abyss of loss and sorrow he was staring into.

"Draco," He mutters, followed by a string of curses and pleas. For what seems like the billionth time since Ron left, Hermione lay awake listening to Harry plead with his dreams. Draco's name was often the loudest and clearest of all of the words he spoke in his sleep. There was a vast ocean of emotions contained in that one simple word. "Please," Hermione's heart ached as his nightmare progressed. She wished there was a way to help him, but whenever she asked about his dreams, he would just mumble an excuse about another watch and walk away.

There was a rift slowly growing between them, only worsened by Ron's absence. It was something she feared they would never recover from, straining their friendship to the point of breaking. The only thing kept them going was the mission, to find and destroy all of Voldemort's horcuxes before he caught on. If they didn't succeed in time, they would all be killed.

* * *

For the first time in a long, a very long time, Draco dreamed.

Harry looked so beautiful, just as beautiful as he remembered him, even now. So beautiful he can hardly stand it. Draco doesn't want to watch the beauty of that face, contorted in pain, open mouth screaming, pleading. The strong, tanned body is writhing in agony, so twisted, covered in blood, and still he wants to reach out and feel him, to touch him as he once did.

"Draco," it's a hoarse whisper, and he races forwards, trying in vain to reach him. With each step, each breath, the pain intensifies, and Draco can only feel increasingly helpless. His laugh reaches the blonde's ears as Harry reaches out, tears glistening like diamonds on the stained cheeks. That cold, piercing cackle that fills his ears until he can't take it anymore.

Narcissa listened to her son's screams, night after night. Every night, the same routine. Shortly after Lucius joined her in bed, his soft snoring would be almost drowned by the sound of Draco, immersed in a nightmare.

Her heart ached with the need to help her son, to save him, protect him from this… thing that was threatening to tear him apart.

It would be a few more minutes, and a few pleading cries, before she threw back the covers and padded softly down the hall to her son's room. But this night, the next set of screams never came. Only silence. She waited for a few terrified heartbeats, before she heard the slamming of doors, and the unmistakable sound of Draco retching.

She sighed, slipping from the bed and grabbing her dressing gown on the way out of the master bedroom. This was nothing new; in fact, in a way it reminded her of when Draco was a child, a mere baby of two. He suffered, well they both suffered, from night terrors. Horrible nightmares that she couldn't wake her son from, and so she just held him, rocking him gently until his crying subsided and he fell into a deeper, peaceful sleep again.

She pulled a fresh flannel from the cabinet and knelt to wipe the sick and sweat from her son's face. He was still shaking, sobbing silently. Gently folded into her arms, she rocks him slowly, just like those nights that seemed as if they ended only yesterday. She rocks him, and the sobs eventually subside. Eventually, when the front of the dressing gown is soaked and only silence remains, save for the steady beat of her heart, which is breaking for her son. Her only son, whom she loves more than her own life, whom she had such hopes for, whom she still believes in.

He looks up at her then, his eyes bloodshot and still full of tears. "I'm sorry," his voice cracks, and Narcissa wipes at the tears on those hot cheeks.

"Draco," she whispers softly, and he calms a little more. "You don't have to be sorry, for anything."

He shakes his head, taking in a shaky breath to keep the sobs at bay. "I'm so scared, mother." The words are tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop them. "I miss him so much. I don't know where he is, if I'll ever see him again. I just feel so, so," His voice broke, and he held him tight again, stroking his hair to comfort him.

Silence again. Narcissa thinks that he has finally fallen asleep again when he speaks. "I gave him everything, mother."

"Draco, my son. I should be the one to apologize. You should have never been exposed to this kind of pain, this deep a hurt. I should have done more to protect you. This will all be over soon, I can feel it. I promise you that once it is, you will see him again."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was aware of his son's nightmares. He was not deaf to the screams, the pleading. It had lasted all summer, and it was just before Christmas when he finally understood. That's boy's surname was always the first used, never his given name. So it startled Lucius, the first time he understood, the first night he witnessed it echoing through the halls of the manor.

"Harry,"

Lucius lay in bed once Narcissa left, staring at the ceiling. She was taking longer than normal. Sighing deeply, he threw off the covers and followed her path down the hall, where a light peeked from under the bathroom door. He opened the door, and sure enough, his wife was cradling their son in her arms, slowly rocking him.

He knelt slowly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Is he asleep?" He asked quietly. She turned her head and nodded.

Gathering the boy in his arms, Lucius carried his son back to his bedroom. Together they tucked Draco back into bed. At the door, Lucius turned, regarding his son for a silent moment. In sleep, Draco features were flawless, his brow smooth, void of the usual deep furrow that seemed to plague him of late. When he was awake, Draco was guarded, showing nothing more than anger, hatred, which was often directed at him.

"My son, I hope one day you can forgive me for what I've done. One day, this will be behind you, and I hope that you will see the sun shine in your life once again."

Lucius raked a hand through his thinning hair. In the large bed, Draco sighed and burrowed deeper under the covers. Sighing, Lucius shut the door with a soft click and returned to his own bed, only to lie awake in thought, in frustration and anger. He should have thought twice before he ever subjected his family to such a fate.

"No one could have told you the future, Luke." Narcissa's warm hand came to rest on her husband's stomach. "You are not the one to blame. Draco still loves you, and one day he will forgive you."

Lucius prayed she was right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: This is the morning after the battle. May 3, 1998. It will be from the perspectives of the characters previously mentioned.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: May 3, 1998**

Hermione awoke the morning after the battle to a clear blue spring morning. She silently cursed the sun, as it did not fit the tragedy that had occurred. She wished for more clouds, more rain to echo the silence that permeated the castle with the weight of so many deaths. Last night there was a joyous tone in the castle. It was finally over; the Dark Lord was finally gone for good. But the early morning silence was suffocating, empty and haunting.

Deciding that nothing could be done about it on an empty stomach, she dressed quickly with the intention of heading to the kitchens for a small breakfast. No one was awake in the common room; the makeshift cots of many weary warriors covered the floor. She exited the portrait hole and stopped cold.

Standing in the hallway, looking slightly uneasy, was Draco Malfoy.

"Good morning, Malfoy." She said in surprise. Draco looked up from the floor to meet her curious gaze.

"Morning, Gran- er, Hermione?" She smiled at the use of her first name. "Is," He paused, rubbing his neck nervously. "Is, um, Harry awake?"

Hermione stared for a second. Draco was standing in front of the Gryffindor dormitories, looking very nervous and curious, asking about Harry. _Sleeping, _She thought about Harry, thinking he was still asleep when it clicked. Her eyes widened, and she was speechless for a second, not sure what to do or say. She had been sure something had happened between them in the spring before Dumbledore's death, and now it made sense. The way Harry had spoken his name, the way he tensed when she brought it up, the cold, sad look in his eyes whenever she caught him lost in his own thoughts.

Something had definitely happened between them. Something tragic.

"Granger?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" She answered. "Oh, yeah. He's probably still asleep, but come in, would you?" Before he could answer, she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the portrait hole. She searched for a place for them to talk, finally settling on the stairs to the boy's dormitories. They sat at the top, facing each other, backs to the wall.

"Something happened between you two." She stated plainly.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry talks in his sleep. Has for years, according to Ron. But all I could ever hear was your name. He never said a word about his dreams after we left Ron's house, whenever I asked him about it, he would clam up. He always seemed to shut down whenever your name was mentioned."

"And he offered no explanation at all?" Draco's face was unreadable. On the inside though, he was trembling with nerves. Butterflies danced in his stomach, and his heart pounded. What would she do once she put it all together?

"Not one." She thought back to what it could mean. The last thing she remembered was the night Dumbledore was killed. She tried to think back before that. There was Ginny's victory against Ravenclaw, and that awful book, which turned out to be Snape's. The book where Harry learned the sectumsempra spell.

"Sectumsempra." Hermione gasped. Draco raised an eyebrow in question. "He used that spell on you last year, he almost killed you!"

"Yes, I remember." Draco's expression faltered, and Hermione noticed. It almost mirrored the one Harry wore after he finished telling her and Ron and Ginny the story. _Fear, pain, sadness._ "Did he tell you he apologized?"

"Never," Hermione leaned forward, eager to hear the story. "What happened?"

"Well he came to see if I was alright in the hospital wing. We were all alone. He was so genuine about what he said. He's very compassionate, that one." Draco smiled. Hermione noticed it made his features softer, more beautiful.

"He has the biggest heart of anyone I know." She confirmed.

"I sort of, fell in love with him." Color rose to his cheeks, which made him look adorably shy, sitting there in the stone hallway. Hermione guessed this was the first time he had opened up to anyone like this. She felt privileged to be one of the few to ever see Draco Malfoy, the Ice Prince, share genuine emotions.

"He loves you too." Hermione said. "I didn't know then, but it makes sense now, the way he acted whenever you were mentioned."

"I know. We met in secret a few times, before…" His eyes fell to the ground, staring at the cold stone just in front of his knees. "Before we had to return to reality," He finally finished. "That was the worst day of my life, when he was ripped from me, when I had to leave him."

Hermione put a hand on his knee, reaching out to comfort him. "It was a hard time for all of us, Draco. Did you at least return to Hogwarts, to stay safe?"

Draco nodded, finding the courage to look up again. "Severus insisted I return for my final year. My mother was so grateful to him. She was so frightened He would find out and have me killed, or worse."

Hermione tried to think of a fate worse than death. _Giving up any information that could lead to Harry's death._

"She knows, then?"

"Yeah, she knows. She understands, and helped me through the nightmares and the terror of not knowing… Oh, god. I'm sorry." He raised a pale hand to wipe at the tears welling in his eyes.

"Draco, it's alright." She took both of his hands in hers, squeezing lightly. "We made it, we're safe." She smiled at him. "No matter how bad it was, we still have the ones we love." Her words healed her own heart. No matter the tragedy suffered, she had made it out with the ones she loved most.

"I don't know if he…" Draco began.

"Oh, hush. He'll forgive you, he knows the real you. He knows it wasn't your desire to wish ill upon anyone." She stood, her hands still holding his. She pulled him to his feet as well. "Now go, Draco. There will be plenty of time to talk later."

He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Hermione. Harry is not the only one with a big heart." He smiled at her, grateful, before turning down the hall. She watched as he turned the brass knob on the large oak door before turning and heading back to the common room. Everything was going to be alright, finally.

* * *

Ron Weasley descended the stairs from his dormitory more quietly than he had ever in his life. The conversation the redhead had just heard echoed through his head. The words were strange, almost as strange as the participants of the stolen conversation. The woman he loved more than life itself, and…. Draco Malfoy?

_Love him_

_Not sure_

_Forgive you_

Someone was awake in the common room, and he strained to hear their conversation. Only few words and phrases reached him at a time.

Told me, forever ago

Of course

He was sure he was hearing his sister's voice now. What could be going on that involved his sister, Herrmione, Malfoy and… Harry? He heard Hermione's voice now, too. "I sure hope that they'll-" She stopped short when she followed Ginny's gaze to the redhead standing at the base of the stairs. "Good morning, Ronald." She gave him a charming smile.

He blushed, slightly perturbed by her expression. "Morning, Hermione. Ginny." He nodded in his sister's direction.

"Morning," She echoed.

Hermione motioned for him to join them, and he followed, plunking down on the couch and wrapping an arm around the brunette. His brain was sluggish, still trying to process everything that had happened so far this morning. "What- who-" He stammered, searching for the words to ask the question in the forefront of his mind. "Was that, Malfoy's voice I heard earlier?"

The two girls shared a look, and then Hermione nodded, turning to face Ron. "He's come to apologize to Harry."

"Damn right he should apologize, that-" Hermione smacked his chest with the back of her hand. "What? What happened?" He could tell by the look on their faces that they were keeping something from him.

Ginny clucked her tongued at him. "One day, Harry will tell you the truth. Right now though, it is not our story to tell."

Ron fell silent, confused.

"So, breakfast?" Hermione asked, standing.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Together, the three exited the common room and made their way through the castle to the kitchens.

Ron thought about his sister's words. Not out story to tell. Harry had never kept any secrets from him. He was his best friend, surely he could tell Ron anything, right?

His thoughts soon shifted to the wonderful smells that reached his nose from the kitchens. It had been months since he had eaten warm food, let alone anything homemade. His stomach grumbled expectantly, and he let his curiosity go for a while.

* * *

Draco Malfoy held his breath as he turned the knob. On the other side of the door was Harry Potter, his arch nemesis, his lover, his guiding light. Draco had never been more nervous in his whole life. The next few moments were going to change his life forever. He prayed Harry was still asleep, so he could buy more time, to plan and make this moment perfect.

_Here goes nothing_,

Draco pushed open the door.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!1!**

**I'm so sorry, I had to do it. It's already past midnight, and I'm really nervous about the next chapter. It's coming, I swear!**

**Reviews are love, they give me hope.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't shoot me! **

**I know you guys have been waiting for this for quite some time, and I apologize. I got sucked into the world of livejournal and all the porny goodness it entails. I'll put the link to my journal on my profile, so you can all stalk me and possibly friend me.**

**Once again, many thanks to TNTina for being an awesome beta. I love you girl!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Reunion**

Harry woke slowly, safe and warm in his bed at Hogwarts. He blinked slowly into consciousness, feeling as though he had awoken from a terrible dream. But when reality came crashing back down, the dull ache in his chest roared to life, becoming a full and searing pain. Remus, Tonks, Fred, and countless others who had died fighting _his_ fight.

He needed to get out of bed.

Harry rolled over, reaching towards the nightstand for his glasses. As he shifted, the mattress felt different, slightly off balance as if someone were sitting on it. He put his glasses on, the world finally coming into focus, and his heart skipped a beat.

Or three.

Draco sat on the edge of his bed, one foot tucked under his knee. He looked angelic in the morning light, which seemed to make his hair and white shirt glow. Harry met his eyes and Draco's warm smile widened.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Draco," Slowly, Harry reached a hand out and placed it on his denim clad knee. He was real, he was there. In Harry's bed.

"Hermione let me in," Draco answered his unasked question. He reached down and covered the hand on his knee with his own.

"Oh god, it's you." Harry was suddenly crashing against him, burying his face in his neck. "It's really you." He breathed in the familiar scent, one that he had only dreamed about for almost a year.

Draco held him, rubbing his back in small circles until the sobs subsided. "Harry," He raised a hand to run through the raven locks. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry."

"I missed you," Harry sniffled, pulling back to look into the molten silver eyes. "So, so much."

"Me too."

"I was so scared…"

"I know,"

"…all the dreams, the nightmares,"

"Not knowing if you were safe, if I would ever see you again. It was terrifying."

Harry raised a hand to trace one pale eyebrow, his fingers moving over high cheekbones, ghosting over pale pink lips. Harry traced them until they parted to speak.

"Harry, I- I'm sorry." Draco took his face in both hands, searching the emerald green eyes for something in their depths.

"Draco, you don't need to apologize. I've already told you. You're here, and you're safe. That's all that matters to me."

Draco fell silent for a moment, staring. When he found whatever it was he was looking for, he spoke. "I love you, Harry."

Harry's breath came out in a whoosh and he smiled brightly, relieved. "I love you, too."

Their lips crashed together as Harry set out to prove just how much he had meant the words he just said. Their movements were slow, deliberate, setting out to savor the moment, to extend it. Their touches were reverent, kisses to each and every body part worshipful, mapping and marking the places they loved most.

Harry felt like crying when Draco finally entered him. It was slow, and gentle, with Draco holding him just so, a pillow placed under his hips so that Draco's cock brushed against that spot and _oh god._ It wasn't rough, or frenzied, trying to get off and get back to their respective rooms before they were caught. No, Harry thought, this is making love. This is what it should feel like to be loved by someone.

They spent the rest of the morning like that, wrapped around each other, just as their two hearts were, entwined forever. Draco dozed in and out of sleep, his head pillowed on Harry's chest, his arms securely around his waist. Each time he woke, Harry kissed him sweetly and whispered to him. It was a perfect moment, just quiet, just like this. Harry never wanted to let go.

And he never did.


End file.
